totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
22. Długa jest droga na szczyt, jeśli chcesz grać rock'n'roll!
Chris: A więc w końcu! To już dziś zmierzą się ze sobą dwie finalistki – Sami i Vanessa. Obie pozostają rywalkami niemal od pierwszego dnia, w którym się poznały. Niezwykłe, co nie? Teraz wreszcie będą mogły się przekonać, która jest silniejsza. Muszą jednak przygotować się na małą niespodziankę, hehe. Oglądajcie zatem finał Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Jeszcze w kamienicy Sami: Powinni być lada moment… Vanessa: Mhm… (krąży nerwowo przy wejściu) Sami: Ogarnij się! Mnie też wkurza ich lekkie podejście do zniknięcia Marti, ale nie możesz sobie nią zaprzątać głowy teraz. (…) Nie chcę z tobą wygrać tylko dlatego, że myślami byłaś gdzie indziej… Vanessa: Oh… Masz rację, muszę się skupić. Podjeżdża limuzyna. Dziewczyny zdziwione, ale Chef otwiera im drzwi, a następnie zawozi je do centrum, gdzie niespodziewanie czeka na nie tłum ludzi i czerwony dywan. Obie wysiadają. Sami: Co to ma być? Vanessa: To, moja droga, nazywa się sława. Hehe. Sami: Ale żeby aż tyle ludzi? (pojawia się Chris) No nareszcie wszedłeś jak człowiek! Chris: Skoro tak twierdzisz… Pewnie zastanawiacie się, skąd tyle ludzi, co nie? Vanessa: Ja się chyba domyślam, bo widzę w tle scenę. Czyżby o to chodziło? Sami: Oh, ktoś będzie występował? Chris: Owszem – wy! Vanessa: Ooo! W sumie ciekawie. Chris: Za mną, panie. (paparazzi próbują się dorwać do Vanessy i Sami, ale Jack i Roger jako ochroniarze ich pacyfikują) I uważajcie na wścibskich dziennikarzy. (na scenie) Chris: Witajcie ludziska! Nasze dwie gwiazdy są już dzisiaj z nami! Popatrzmy zatem szybko, jak wyglądała ich dotychczasowa droga. (zbliżenie na ekran, muzyka z czołówki, ale pokazane są tylko zwycięskie momenty Sami i Vanessy na drodze do finału) Chris: Szykujcie się na wielkie wydarzenie, a ja znikam na kilka chwil. Ciao! Przed garderobą Chris: Skoro już możemy zacząć przygotowania, to pozwólcie, że wam kogoś przedstawię. Otoooo….(otwiera drzwi, a tam przegrani)….wasi starzy znajomi! Vanessa: A co oni tu robią? Znowu będą nam kibicować? Chris: No właśnie nie do końca. Widzisz, mówiłem, że tym razem zadanie finałowe będzie nietypowe. Tym razem nie tylko będą się liczyć wasze umiejętności indywidualne, ale też……przywódcze! Sami: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Specjalnie zapytaliśmy przed finałem wszystkich przegranych o to, kto ich zdaniem wygra w finale. Dzięki temu mogliśmy ich podzielić i stworzyć dwie drużyny. (zdziwienie) Sami: Ej, ciekawy pomysł! Ale skąd pewność, że na pewno chcą nam pomóc? Chris: Bo sami tego do tej pory nie wiedzieli, więc raczej mówili szczerze. Max: No to nawet mnie zaskoczyłeś! Chris: W Drużynie Sami mamy Maxa, Chada, Lilly, Claire, Michelle, Steve’a i Williego! Sami: No dobrze. Chris: Do Drużyny Vanessy dołączają zatem Sally, Lindsay, Andy, Drake, Harold, Lucas i Rose! Vanessa (do Drake’a): Ty tutaj? Drake: Miałem takie przeczucie. Nie martw się, dam z siebie wszystko. Max (do Drake’a): Będzie ciekawie zagrać przeciwko sobie. Co nie, brachu? Drake (do Maxa): Racja. Niech wygra lepszy! Chris: Do tego mam niespodziankę! Do drużyny Sami dołączy też gość specjalny. (wchodzi Emily) Emily! Emily: Hej ludziska! Dostałam zaproszenie, więc jestem. (do Williego) Będziemy mieli okazję razem popracować, hehe. Willie: Tak…fajnie… (w garderobie tajemnic)Willie: Obym się tylko nie skompromitował. Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł jej jakoś zaimponować… Sami (do Emily): Ah, znajoma Williego! Miło cię poznać. (podaje jej rękę) Vanessa: Chwila! To nie fair! Mają teraz więcej osób! Chris: Spokojnie, dla was też mamy gościa. Większość go nie zna, ale jedna osoba na pewno zna. (wchodzi Rick) Oto Rick! Sally: Braaaaaaaaaaciszeeeeeek! (rzuca się na niego) Rick (do Sally): No już, spokojnie. Hihi. Vanessa (pod nosem): Od razu widać podobieństwo… Sally (do Vanessa): Poznaj mojego starszego brata, Ricka. Vanessa (do Ricka): Ta, oby miło się pracowało. Rick (do Vanessy): Spoko luz. Widziałem cię w telewizji, jesteś niezłą cwaniarą, powinniśmy dać radę, hihi. Vanessa (do Ricka): No okej, tylko przestań się tak śmiać…z ust faceta to już nie brzmi tak uroczo. Rick: Hm? Chris: No dobrze, skoro formalności mamy za sobą, czas chyba wyjaśnić zasady. Jak mówiłem, dzisiaj liczyć się będą też wasze umiejętności przywódcze, ale indywidualne również. Będziecie musiały wystąpić dziś w trzech kategoriach: występ solo, jakiś monolog lub stand-up, scenka grupowa oraz występ muzyczny. Do konkurencji drugiej i trzeciej musicie rozdzielić po 4 osoby. Nie mogą się powtarzać. Czy to jasne? Vanessa: Czyli 4 do scenki, pozostałe 4 do występu muzycznego? Chris: Dokładnie tak. Prościej być chyba nie mogło, nie? Do dyspozycji macie dużo sprzętu muzycznego, a także kostiumy i elementy scenografii. Nie krepujcie się, by użyć tego, co wam podpasuje. Nasi ludzie ustawią wszystko na scenie. Jeszcze co do kolejności…za chwilę rzucę monetą. Osoba wylosowana zacznie występ solo, a także występ muzyczny, a druga zacznie scenki, okej? Sami? Sami: Ja…..reszka! Vanessa: To dobrze, bo ja zawsze orzeł. Chris: Hmm…(rzuca i łapie)….a jednak reszka! Sami teraz wystąpi pierwsza, Vanessa pierwsza zaprezentuje scenkę, a później Sami znów jako pierwsza wystąpi ze swoim „zespołem”. Czy wszystko jasne? Sami i Vanessa: Tak! Chris: Świetnie! To pierwszy występ zaczynamy za pół godziny. Kolejny za 3 godziny, a ostatni za 5 godzin. Dacie radę to ogarnąć? Sami: No chyba nie mamy wyjścia… Chris: No to powodzenia. (wychodzi) Vanessa: To będzie trudne, muszę pomyśleć, o czym gadać… Sami: A ja chyba mam pomysł. Gorzej z tą scenkę, ale chyba mam kilka łebskich osób u siebie. Vanessa: Farciara… Co u mnie w ogóle robi Lucas? (gapi się na Lucasa) Lucas (do Vanessy): No co? Vanessa (do Lucasa): Po prostu dziwi mnie, że chcesz mi pomóc… To podejrzane… Lucas (do Vanessy): Trochę wiary we mnie, okej? (w garderobie tajemnic)Vanessa: Nie wiem, czy on coś kombinuje czy nie, ale chyba muszę mu zaufać…nie mam wyboru… Występy solo Chris: (…) To był zespół Tropic Monkeys! A teraz czas wreszcie na nasze dzisiejsze gwiazdy. Jako pierwsza pojawi się kobieta o twardym charakterze, której z pewnością nie chcielibyście spotkać nocą w ciemnej alejce, hehe, ale która, jak już się z nią zaprzyjaźnicie, to naprawdę zrobi dla was wszystko. Przed wami Samantha Williams! (aplauz) Sami: Dzięki za taką zapowiedź. Cześć, nie ma się mnie co bać, biję tylko nielicznych. (śmiech) Ale serio, od dawna wiedziałam, że jestem inna niż pozostałe dziewczyny. Choćby dlatego, że od zawsze marzyłam, by pójść do wojska… Ostatecznie pozostało to w sferze marzeń, ALE udało mi się pojechać na obóz wojskowy, jak miałam 17 lat. Byłam jedną z trzech dziewczyn, ale pozostałe dwie miały posturę facetów, którzy tam pojechali… (śmiech) Co się okazało, byłam tam jedną z niewielu osób, które brały to wszystko na serio. Mieliśmy kilku nieogarów, naprawdę. Gdy ja już kończyłam śniadanie, oni jeszcze się myli. No bo wiecie, czym je żołnierz? (lekka konsternacja) Żołnierz je czym prędzej. Takie życie. (śmiech) Bywali też filozofowie. Jeden z nich któregoś razu pyta się generała „Panie generale, a co to jest czasoprzestrzeń?”. Ten zdziwiony, ale sprytnie wybrnął, bo wbił łopatę w ziemię i odpowiedział „Widzisz, to tak, jakbyś zaczął kopać stąd……do 23”. (śmiech i brawa) Co do samego generała…hmm…to był spoko gość. A mówiąc „spoko” mam na myśli, że się nie patyczkował. Na początku naprawdę dawał nam wycisk, więc tylko ja go lubiłam. Jednak później potrafiły zdarzać mu się wybryki, zwłaszcza po kilku drinkach. Akurat ja nie piłam tam jedyna, więc też czułam się pod tym względem wyobcowana (…) no co, można nic nie pić na imprezie! Grunt to to, by mieć coś innego, co wam pozwoli zapomnieć o tym wieczorze… (śmiech) No ale było mi trochę niezręcznie, bo jednak byłam tam jedną z dwóch dziewczyn…powiedziałam „dwóch”? No tak, jedna okazała się facetem. (śmiech) Druga za to pojechała na ten obóz ze strachu…bała się, że ktoś ją prześladuje. Cóż…nic mi do tego. Moja zasada to nie mieszać się w czyjeś sprawy. Może ktoś naprawdę prześladował niewinną…delikatną…umięśnioną…Helgę. (śmiech) Ludzie byli tam dziwni, koniec końców sam generał też miał swoje dziwactwa, bo co wieczór zamykał się w swoim pokoju, ale co on tam robił…moja zasada, to nie wtrącać się w czyjeś sprawy, choć domyślam się, co on tam robił… No ale ej, dziewczyny! Przecież rozumiemy, że każdy chłopak czasem musi zamknąć się…sam w pokoju…no i…no i musi pograć w te gry wideo no! (śmiech i aplauz) Pod koniec obozu wyszło na to, że to ja bardziej tam pilnowałam dyscypliny: prowadziłam rozgrzewkę, pilnowałam czasu posiłków, no i powrzeszczałam sobie na ludzi. Naprawdę było fajnie. Obóz oczywiście ukończyłam z wyróżnieniem i gdy odbierałam dyplom, podałam generałowi rękę, by mi ją uścisnął…nie odważył się. Na razie! (aplauz) Chris: No proszę proszę, to się nazywa mieć gadane. Brawa jeszcze raz dla Sami! (za kulisami) Sami (do Vanessy): Twój ruch. Vanessa (do Sami): Nie no, to było całkiem spoko, ale mam lepszy pomysł. (odchodzi) (na scenie) Chris: A teraz kobieta, która nie boi się wyzwań. Osiągnęła w życiu dużo, ale chce jeszcze więcej. Co tu dużo mówić, jej przedstawiać nie trzeba, ale i tak to zrobię. Vanessa Stone! (aplauz) Vanessa: Cześć wam. Gdy przeglądałam różne internetowe fora, to najczęstsze pytanie względem mojej osoby…”Czy Vanessa ma chłopaka?”. Okeeeej, to bardzo ciekawy temat, co? Dalej mamy „Myślicie, że Vanessa ma kogoś? Jak nie, to chętnie bym się z nią umówił!”. (śmiech) Ehh. Powiem to raz: nie mam chłopaka. Ciężko jednak stwierdzić, czy to ja nie lubię chłopców, czy to oni nie lubią mnie… Jak każda nastolatka, oczywiście, umawiałam się z chłopakami, a byłam dość popularna wśród chłopców, wśród dziewczyn trochę mniej. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do moich rówieśniczek raczej nie wspominam tego okresu za dobrze… Umówiłam się raz z…nazwijmy go panem J…no i najwidoczniej jechał on pierwszy raz tramwajem, bo pyta się mnie „Co mam zrobić, by skasować bilet?”, na co ja mu bez zastanowienia odpowiadam „Musisz włożyć bilet do kasownika, a jak pyknie, to trzy razy zaśpiewać, dokąd jedziesz.”. No i nasz biedny pan J podchodzi do kasownika, wkłada bilet, kasownik pyka, a on na cały tramwaj „Park Avenuuuuuuue”. (śmiech i aplauz) Masakra… Inny z kolei, pan F, zaprosił mnie na super-romantyczną randkę do salonu gier. Co więcej, ani razu nie pozwolił mi wygrać! (śmiech) Normalna dziewczyna by pewnie wyszła bez słowa i się więcej nie odezwała do takiego jegomościa. Ja jednak postanowiłam zaprosić go tydzień później w to samo miejsce i ograć go w jego własną grę. Po piątej porażce z rzędu sam mnie zostawił. Taka moja zemsta. (aplauz) Spytacie pewnie, czemu się w ogóle z takimi umawiałam? Cóż, nie było lepszych. Już tym bardziej na imprezach… Tam to w ogóle chodzili dziwni. Jeden do mnie zagaduje…okej, podziwiam za odwagę i w ogóle, ale rozmowa się nie klei i daję mu to do zrozumienia, a on wypala ze słynnym „Mogę cię dodać na MySpace?”. (śmiech) Tak, to były te czasy, gdy jeszcze Facebook nie był tak popularny. Wtedy był MySpace. W szkole ciągle było tylko „O rany, czemu masz Franka w znajomych?” „No bo go lubię” „Ale to mój były, weeeź, jak możesz!” albo „Czemu wstawiłaś tę fotkę? Wyglądam na niej okropnieee!” „Mi się podoba. Nie jest tak straszna.” „Masakra, nie kumpluję się z tobą juuuż”… (śmiech) Niestety ja też miałam MySpace…to był mój największy życiowy błąd… (śmiech) Miałam 800 znajomych, z czego znałam naprawdę ledwo 100 osób? Co gorsza, duża część z nich, faceci ku ścisłości, pisała do mnie z cudownymi pytaniami typu „Siema mała. Co tam?” lub „Umówimy się? Mam wolną chatę w sobotę”. Serio, już wolałam typa, który na imprezie się odważył zagadać…ale w sumie to nie potrzebuję faceta, przynajmniej na razie. Tak, najfajniej być twardą i niezależną kobietą! (…) Oczywiście póki nie pojawi się pająk… (śmiech) Na razie! (aplauz) Chris: No proszę, obie panie poradziły sobie całkiem nieźle, sądząc po reakcji publiczności. Jednak to dopiero pierwsza konkurencja. Zobaczymy, co pokażą nam podczas scenek. Tymczasem przed państwem zespół Stallica! (za kulisami) Sami (do swojej drużyny): No więc myślałam, by to była jakaś scenka komediowa. Proponuję, by pomogli mi w niej Chad, Steve, Michelle i Emily, co wy na to? Michelle: Niby spoko, ale czy mamy jakiś sensowny pomysł? Chad: Heh, można by wykorzystać fakt, że ze mnie przystojniak, hehe. Sami (do Chada): Żebym ja cię przypadkiem…moment, w sumie można. Steve: No i moją świetną grę aktorską. Emily: Ja mogę być twoją psiapsiółą! W tym jestem dobra. Sami: Hmm, moment, coś mi już świta! Co wy na to, by zaczęło się od tego, jak Chad i Steve… Vanessa (do swojej drużyny): Myślałam nad sceną akcji! Andy: Nie mamy na to ani czasu, ani rekwizytów… Vanessa: Więc co proponujecie? Lindsay: O! O! (…) Nie wiem. Sally: Ja chcę zagrać twoją siostrę! Vanessa: Ludzie, skupcie się! Lucas: Ja mam pomysł. Vanessa (do Lucasa): Chcesz brać udział w scence? Lucas: Owszem i wymyśliłem coś takiego, że (szepcze jej do ucha) Vanessa: Dziwny pomysł, jak na ciebie. I to zakończenie jeszcze… Lucas: Zaufaj mi, ludzie lubią takie historie. (do Andy’ego, Lindsay i Sally) Będę potrzebował też waszej trójki. Andy: Spoko. Może nie zemdleję tam na scenie, heh… (w garderobie tajemnic)Andy: Nigdy nie lubiłem występować na scenie… Ale czasem jak się przemogę i zapomnę o publiczności, to jakoś mi się udaje. (w garderobie tajemnic)Lindsay: Andy jest taki uroczy, gdy jest nieśmiały, hihi. Vanessa: No dobrze, z racji na brak lepszych pomysłów zatwierdzam ten scenariusz. (do Lucasa) Oby tylko nas nie wyśmiali, bo inaczej nie żyjesz… Lucas (do Vanessy): Dobrze będzie, nie przejmuj się! Vanessa (pod nosem): Przejmuję, bo ciągle nie wiem, czy mi nie wywiniesz jakiegoś głupiego numeru… Dwie godziny później Chris (za kulisami): Szykujcie się, bo już czas! (wychodzi na scenę) Wybaczcie, że musieliście czekać! Teraz przed wami występy artystyczne. Na początek scenki z życia. (wyjmuje kartkę) Vanessa i jej dwie siostry to bogate arystokratki. Pewnego dnia dostają tajemniczy bukiet kwiatów pocztą, jednak nie jest on podpisany. Od kogo przyszedł i do kogo był adresowany? Zapraszam grupę Vanessy! (aplauz) (na scenę wchodzi Vanessa, za nią Lucas w stroju kamerdynera, który zaczyna krzątać się w tle) Vanessa: Lindsay! Sally! Chodźcie tu natychmiast! (wchodzą Lindsay i Sally) Lindsay: Cóż się stało, droga siostro? Vanessa: Mam wrażenie, że ktoś przysłał jednej z was ten upominek… (wskazuje na kwiaty) Lindsay: Ojej, jak romantycznie! (wchodzi Andy) Andy: Cóż się stało? Vanessa (do Andy’ego): Andrew, czy to ty wysłałeś te kwiaty mojej siostrze? Andy: Hmm, chciałbym to być ja…ale dobrze wiem, że Lindsay woli tulipany od róż. Ja bym wysłał tulipany. Lindsay: Andy! Jesteś taki romantyczny! (przytula go) Vanessa: W takim razie (odwraca się do Sally) ktoś musiał je wysłać tobie. Sally: Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Chłopcy zawsze dają mi kwiaty w szkole, bo nie znają mojego adresu. Lindsay (do Vanessy): W takim razie są dla ciebie, siostro! Vanessa: Ale…to niemożliwe. Pewnie to jakiś żart. Wyrzućcie je. Lucas: Nie! (…) Znaczy, są ładne, postawię je na parapecie. Vanessa (do Lucasa): Hmm…Lucasie, czyżbyś wiedział, kto je przysłał? Lucas: Ojej, nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jednoznacznie. Vanessa: Ale ja nalegam. Lucas: No dobrze…przyprowadzę go. (wychodzi) Vanessa: Poza tym to i tak nic nie zmieni. Jako najstarsza siostra muszę zajmować się domem. Nie mam czasu na jeżdżenie na randki gdzieś na drugi koniec miasta. Lindsay: A moim zdaniem powinnaś znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto o ciebie zadba. Jak Andy o mnie! Hihi. (wychodzi, a razem z nią Andy) Sally: Właśnie, ostatnio wyglądasz na samotną…powinnaś znaleźć kogoś, póki na to czas… (wychodzi) Vanessa (do siebie): …póki czas? Fakt, że się starzeję, ale…chyba jeszcze nie jest tak źle, nie? (…) Może rzeczywiście czuję się trochę samotna… (wchodzi Lucas) No i jak? Lucas: Odnalazłem tę osobę. Vanessa: Dobrze, chcę ją poznać. Lucas: Stoi przed tobą. Vanessa: Oh. (…) Co? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…? Lucas: Owszem, te kwiaty były ode mnie. Jako dowód mojej wdzięczności. Vanessa: AH! Więc o wdzięczność chodziło! Już się…przestraszyłam. Hehe… (idzie w kierunku drzwi) Lucas: (…) Właściwie to też nie do końca prawda. (Vanessa odwraca się skonsternowana, on podchodzi do niej) To też dowód mojej wdzięczności, że mogę oglądać taką piękność codziennie i spędzać z nią całe dnie. Byłoby jeszcze milej, gdybym mógł je spędzać…jako pani narzeczony! Vanessa: Lucasie! To…zaskakujące… Ale jesteś lokajem, a ja arystokratką…nie możemy być razem. Lucas: Czemu nie możemy przełamać schematu? Vanessa: Pochodzimy z dwóch różnych światów…przykro mi… (wychodzi) Lucas: Ale…jeśli będę musiał panią oglądać z innym mężczyzną…to już wolę odejść z tego świata… (bierze nóż, wtedy Vanessa wbiega z powrotem i wyrzuca mu go z ręki) Vanessa: Nie wygłupiaj się! To nie może się tak skończyć! Lucas: Panno Vanesso… Vanessa: Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która wyznała mi miłość… (…) Dobrze, zgadzam się. Wierzę, że otoczysz mnie opieką… Lucas: To najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu… (obejmuje ją; przyciemnienie; reszta aktorów wchodzi na scenę i się kłania) (aplauz) Chris: Uh, cóż za romantyczna opowieść. (ociera łzy) Następna jednak będzie bardziej życiowa, przynajmniej tak twierdzą aktorzy. Sami z koleżankami wybrała się do kawiarni. Tam zauważają ją dwaj przystojni dżentelmeni. Przed wami grupa Sami! (aplauz) (Sami, Emily i Michelle siedzą przy stoliku; z tyłu Chad i Steve przechodzą i zaczynaja rozmowę) Steve: Stary, patrz, jakie tam gorące laski. Chad: Noo, dawno nie widziałem tutaj takich. Myślę, że czas sobie przypomnieć, jak się podrywa, co ty na to? Steve: W sumie czemu nie… Steve i Chad (naraz): Ja biorę rudą! (…) Ej! Chad: Widzę, że nasze gusta się nie zmieniają. To może sprawdzimy, który ją lepiej poderwie? Steve: No…w sumie uczciwe. (podchodzą) Sami (do koleżanek): …ale on kompletnie się na tym nie znał. Wtedy podeszłam do okna… (do Chada i Steve’a) Możemy w czymś pomóc? Steve: A po prostu zauważyliśmy, że tak samotnie siedzicie. Sami: To miłe, ale widzicie, nie potrzebujemy towarzystwa licealistów. Chad: Ale my…jesteśmy studentami! Steve (pod nosem): O, dobre. Michelle: Nie wyglądacie nam na studentów. Chad: Ah, widocznie u nas studenci wyglądają młodziej. Steve (szeptem do Chada): U nas? Chad: …no boooo jesteśmy Europejczykami! Sami: Oo, to ciekawe. Chad (szeptem do Steve’a): Widzisz, laski tutaj lecą na Europejczyków. (śmiech) Emily: A skąd dokładnie? Wyglądacie mi na Anglików. Steve: Em…zgadza się! Przyjechaliśmy z Manchesteru! Sami: Super, zamierzam tam się wybrać w następne wakacje. Polecilibyście coś? Steve: Yyyy…hmm….możeee… Sami: Tylko nic oklepanego. Chcę zwiedzić ciekawe miejsca, o których mało kto wie! Chad: No to…..jest taki sklepik….w sumie pewnie już go nie ma!...ale był…i można tam było kupić śmieszne bibeloty. Sami: Może jeszcze istnieje. No chyba że właściciel miał 80 lat i sam był bibelotem, haha. (śmiech) Steve: …hehe, możliwe, że już zamknął interes… Chad: Ale lubimy chadzać na dyskotekę obok naszego domu! (…) Ale wpuszczają tylko miejscowych. To taka zamknięta impreza…a szkoda… Sami: No cóż…ale w Londynie pewnie byliście! Emily: O właśnie, Londyn! Co tam nietypowego polecicie? Steve: Em… (spogląda na Chada, a ten patrzy na niego tak samo niewiedzącym wzrokiem) A może wy coś polecicie w tym mieście ciekawego? Sami: Nie, tu się nic ciekawego nie dzieje, serio. Steve: Szkoda… (Chad go szturcha; szeptem do Chada) No co? (śmiech) Sami: Ale bez nerwów panowie, nie gryziemy! Wyglądacie na twardych facetów. Chad (niepewnym głosem): No ba! Jesteśmy przystojni i twardzi, hehe. Sami: Ale znam kogoś nawet twardszego od was. Steve: Cz-czyżby? Sami (z uśmiechem na twarzy): Tak, mojego starszego brata. Hihi. (śmiech) Chad: Uh…to może my już pójdziemy…także tego… (ciągnie Steve’a za sobą) Michelle (do Sami): Dobrze to rozegrałaś. Od początku było widać, że bajerują. Emily (do Sami): Może i trochę kłamali, ale wyglądali na spoko gości. Czemu ich spławiłaś? Sami: Cóż…ci idioci widocznie zapomnieli, że jestem dyrektorką w ich liceum. (śmiech) Michelle (do Sami): I co teraz? Wyrzucisz ich ze szkoły? Sami: Ależ skąd! (wyjmuje telefon) Pochwalę się na facebooku, że wciąż tak młodo wyglądam, że mnie licealiści podrywają! (wychodzą; aplauz) Chris: Dziękujemy obu grupom! Myślę, że ciekawie się obie zaprezentowały i pokazały różne scenki z życia…mniej lub bardziej realne, hehe. Za niedługo wracamy z występami muzycznymi, więc bądźcie gotowi! A to wszystko w finale Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! (w garderobie) Sami (do Claire): …tylko musisz grać energicznie, okej? (…) Słyszysz ty mnie w ogóle? Claire (lekko zmulona): …tak tak! Wybacz, trochę mi słabo. Lilly (do Sami): Mamy to pod kontrolą, spoko luz. „Jump” sprawdzi się idealnie na taki występ. Willie: Van Halen to jeden z moich ulubionych zespołów, więc musi być dobrze! Chris: Wchodzicie za 10 minut, bądźcie gotowi! Sami: Wierzę w was! (do Claire i Lilly) Mamy Maxa i Williego, ale liczę, że nie będziecie od nich gorsze. Mam rację? Lilly: Jasna sprawa! Damy czadu! (ŁUP) Co to było? Max: Chyba…Claire zemdlała. Sami: Jak to zemdlała??? Lilly (bierze Claire w ramiona): Ej dziewczyno! To nie pora na odlatywanie! (próbuje ją ocucić) Oj, chyba odpadła na dobre. Sami: Czemu nie mówiła, że się źle czuje?! I co teraz zrobimy? Da radę to zagrać bez klawiszy? Willie: Teoretycznie da, ale to nie będzie to samo… Sami: No to musimy coś szybko wymyślić! Lilly (do Sami): Byłoby prościej, gdybyś umiała grać na klawiszach… Sami: No racja…chwila moment. Jest jeden utwór, który umiem zagrać na pianinie! (szepcze Lilly do ucha) Lilly: Jakim cudem? I tylko to umiesz zagrać? Sami: W dzieciństwie uparłam się, by się nauczyć i zapamiętałam do dziś. Max: Ale co? (Lilly szepcze mu do ucha, a potem Williemu) O! Myślę, że da radę! Willie: Jestem jak najbardziej za! Sami: Dacie radę bez przygotowania? Lilly: Kochana, ja bym to zagrała nawet, jakbyś mnie obudziła w środku nocy. Sami: Super, liczę na was! (godzinę wcześniej) Vanessa: …i to by było super, ale potrzebujemy dwóch gitar. Rick: Dam radę. Vanessa: A znasz Iron Maiden? Rick: Nie, ale dajcie mi płytę i się nauczę. Ile mamy czasu? Vanessa: Niecałą godzinę… Rick: To dajcie mi pół godziny. Vanessa: Wow… Obym nie żałowała. Harold (do Ricka): Fajnie, że z nami grasz. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze ja pamiętam grania na bębnach, hehe. Rose: Ja na gitarze elektrycznej i basie grywam z koleżankami, więc się raczej nie martwię. Drake (do Ricka): Fajnie, będziemy dwoma wiosłami, hehe. Rick: Jakimi wiosłami? Drake: No…tak się mówi na gitarzystów…nieważne. Chodzi mi o to, że musimy być mega zsynchronizowani. O to chodzi w tym utworze, czaisz Rick? Rick: Nie martw się o to, szybko się uczę. Przesłucham pare razy i będzie git. Hihi. Drake: No to super, Rick. (…) Rick…moment, wy macie na nazwisko Blackmore, nie? Rick: No tak. Drake: Haha! Nikt nigdy nie mówił na ciebie Ritchie? Rick: Hmm…chyba nie, a czemu mieliby? Drake: No bo wiesz…Ritchie…Blackmore…Ritchie Blackmore…Deep Purple? (błoga niewiedza na twarzy Ricka) Nieważne… (odchodzi) Rick: (…) Aaa, ten! (…) Ty, faktycznie. (godzinę później, na scenie) Chris: Wybaczcie oczekiwanie, ale przechodzimy już do ostatniej części. Przed nami grupa Sami, któraaaa- (wchodzi Chef i wręcza mu kartkę) Hmm…która miała wykonać utwór „Jump”, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienili i wykonają utwór zespołu Queen pod tytułem „Bohemian Rhapsody”! (aplauz) (Sami, Lilly, Willie i Max wychodzą na scenę i zajmują swoje miejsca; Sami nieoczekiwanie zajmuje miejsce przy keyboardzie) Razem (śpiewają): Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see. Sami (śpiewa): I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy. Razem (śpiewają): Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows Doesn't really matter to me.... Sami (śpiewa): …to me… Mama just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters. Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time. Good bye, everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mama, ooh (Lilly: anyway the winds blow), I don't wanna die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all. (gitarowe przejście) Sami (śpiewa): I see a little silhouette of a man, Razem (śpiewają): Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango. Thunderbolt and Lightning, very very fright'ning me. Lilly (śpiewa): Galileo! (Max: Galileo!) Galileo! (Max: Galileo!) Lilly i Max (śpiewają): Galileo figaro, magnifico-o-o-o. Sami (śpiewają): I'm just a poor girl and nobody loves me. Lilly, Max i Willie: She's just a poor girl from a poor family, Spare her her life from this monstrosity! Sami (śpiewa): Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Max i Willie (śpiewają): Bis-mil-lah, noo ! We will not let you go. (Lilly i Sami: Let her go!) Bis-mil-lah ! We will not let you go. (Lilly i Sami: Let me go!) Bis-mil-lah ! We will not let you go. (Lilly i Sami: Let me go!) Will not let you go. (Lilly i Sami: Let me go!) Will not let you go. (Lilly i Sami: Let me go!) Sami (śpiewa): Let me go-o-o-o Razem (śpiewa): No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Sami (śpiewa): Oh mamma mia, mamma mia Razem (śpiewają): Mamma mia, let me go. Belzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeeee. (gitarowe solo) Sami (śpiewa): So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye, So you think you can love me and leave me to die. Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here. (gitarowe przejście) Sami (śpiewa): Nothing really matters, anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me. Anyway the wind blows… (gromki aplauz) Chris: O rany! To było…nie z tej ziemi! Grupa Sami w trochę okrojonym składzie, ale poradziła sobie i to jak! Jeszcze raz wielkie brawa! (aplauz) (za kulisami) Sami (do Vanessy): I co ty na to? Vanessa: Przyznaję, to było niezłe. (…) Ale teraz was rozwalimy! (odchodzi) Sami (pod nosem): W takim razie pokaż, na co cię stać, siostro. (na scenie) Chris: A teraz grupa Vanessy, która ma zamiar rozpalić tę scenę i to dosłownie! Wykonają utwór zespołu Iron Maiden pod tytułem „The Trooooooooper”! (aplauz) (Rick i Drake wbiegają na scenę i zaczynają grać, dołącza do nich Rose na basie, później Harold na perkusji, w końcu widzimy kłęby dymu na scenie i pojawia się Vanessa) Vanessa (śpiewa): You'll take my life but I'll take yours too You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through So when you're waiting for the next attack You'd better stand, there's no turning back The bugle sounds the charge begins But on this battlefield no one wins The smell of acrid smoke and horses breath As I plunge on into certain death Ooooooooh! Ooooooooh! The horse he sweats with fear, we break to run The mighty roar of the Russian guns And as we race towards the human wall The scream of pain as my comrades fall We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground And the Russians fire another round We get so near yet so far away We won't live to fight another day Ooooooooh! Ooooooooh! (solo gitarowe Drake’a) (solo gitarowe Ricka) Vanessa (śpiewa): We get so close near enough to fight When a Russian gets me in his sights He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow A burst of rounds take my horse below And as I lay there gazing at the sky My body's numb and my throat is dry And as I lay forgotten and alone Without a tear I draw my parting groan Ooooooooh! Ooooooooh! (głośny aplauz) Chris: O to chodzi! Niezły czad! Uff, naprawdę ciężko będzie wyłonić zwycięzcę. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to chyba bym nie umiał zdecydować. Zobaczymy jednak, co powiedzą nasi mieszkańcy. Wyniki poznamy za około pół godziny. Idźcie ochłonąć. Za kulisami Sami: Denerwuję się…na pewno dobrze poszło? Max: Byłaś świetna! Sami: Tak…a ktoś bardziej obiektywny? Sally: Bardzo mi się podobało! Hihi. Vanessa (do Sally): Ej, myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie. Sally: No jestem…ale Sami mnie pozytywnie zaskoczyła! Nie sądziłem, że tak umie śpiewać. Hihi. Sami: Rany…dzięki…to miłe. Rick (do Drake’a): Jesteś świetny! Powinieneś założyć zespół, hehe. Drake (do Ricka): W sumie to już mamy zespół. Nazywa się…..O KURCZE, NASZ ZESPÓŁ! Max: Chris twierdził, że załatwił za nas jakieś zastępstwo, więc chyba wszystko gra, nie? Emily: Tak właściwie- (wszyscy zerkają w jej stronę) to wybrałam się niedawno na koncert waszego zespołu. Tak mnie zdziwiło, czemu używają tej samej nazwy. No i cóż…byli beznadziejni… Max, Drake i Willie: CHRIIIS! Chris (wychyla się z garderoby): Nie teraz, pudruję nosek. (chowa się znów) Drake: Świetnie…nasza reputacja legła w gruzach… Lilly (do Drake’a): Weźcie Sami do zespołu, to szybko ją odzyskacie, hehe. (wbiega Claire) Claire: O rany! Występ! Zaraz wchodzimy! Długo spałam? Willie: No w sumie już po występie… (za nią wbiega Chef) Chef (do Claire): Mówiłem, byś jeszcze poleżała noo! Claire: O kurcze…przepraszam Sami… Sami: Spoko, daliśmy radę. Chyba. Ogłoszenie wyników Chris: Witajcie ludziska! (aplauz) O, tak jest o wiele lepiej, niż gdy witam uczestników normalnie, hehe. Vanessa: Przejdź do wyników! Denerwuję się! Chris: No już już… Głosy są policzone i za chwile otrzymam je w kopercie, którą wręczy mi Chef. O Cheeeefie! (wchodzi Chef ubrany w czerwoną sukienkę, rajstopy i czerwone szpilki) Chris: Chefie…co to ma być? Chef: No jak to? Kazałeś mi się ubrać sexy przecież. Chris: Em……chodziło mi garnitur. Chef: … (po chwili ciszy Chef wręcza Chrisowi kopertę i dyskretnie opuszcza scenę) Chris: No dobrze. Pora zajrzeć do środka…(zagląda)…hmm, ciekawe! Wyniki były zbliżone, nie ma chyba niespodzianki, ale zwycięzca mógł być tylko jeden! (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: A zwycięzcą Życia Totalnej Porażki zostajeeeeeeee…. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SAMI! (aplauz) Sami: To naprawdę? (podbiegają, by ją uściskać) Max: Od początku to wiedziałem, haha! Rose: Ta…gratulacje… Chris (do Sami): Za ciężką walkę w drodze do finału i w samym finale wręczam ci ten oto czek (wręcza jej) na 20 milionów dolców! Nie wiem, co zrobisz z taką kasą, ale możesz się bawić a bawić, hehe. Sami: O rany…w końcu mi się coś udało. (…) No i dzięki za pomoc w finale! Fajnie, że mimo że byliśmy przeciwnikami, to możemy sobie pomóc czasem, he-he… Vanessa staje naprzeciwko Sami, a później powolnym krokiem podchodzi do niej. Przez chwilę obie patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy, aż w końcu Vanessa wyciąga rękę. Vanessa: Niech będzie…przegrałam…gratuluję zwycięstwa. Sally: Oh, Vanessa, jesteś taka cool! Hihi. Sami: No proszę, więc jednak nie pomyliłam się. (podaje jej rękę) Jesteś honorowa. Cieszę się, że byłyśmy rywalkami. Vanessa: Ta… Chris: A teraz niespodzianka dla was! (przechodzą za kulisy) Podczas gdy mieszkańcy miasta będą się zabierać do domu autobusami, urządzę dla was przyjęcie! Emily: Ekstra! Też możemy wpaść? Chris: W sumie czemu nie. Co prawda to miała być impreza dla naszych wytrwałych uczestników, ale jesteście gośćmi specjalnymi, więc niech będzie. Widzimy się za godzinę pod sceną! (w garderobie tajemnic)Sami: Kurcze, serio do ostatniej chwili nie byłam pewna. To był ciężki sezon i zasłużyliśmy na świętowanie, hehe. (w garderobie tajemnic)Andy: Sami mi zaimponowała, myślałem, że Vanessa wygra, bo to cwaniara, ale jednak Sami to wojowniczka. Lindsay też, co udowodniła w Zimie i myślę, że to dlatego mnie tak pociąga. Ehh… (pogrąża się w marzeniach) (w garderobie tajemnic)Rose: Kto by pomyślał, że to ona wygra. Nie no, przyznaję, że może trochę zazdrośnie na nią patrzyłam czasami, bo jest zdolna…ale i tak byłabym lepszym kapitanem Komet! Impreza Chef (jako DJ): A teraz coś żywszego! Niech każdy tańczy! Już! Claire (podczas tańca): Czemu nawet jako DJ brzmi jak generał? Drake (podczas tańca): Widocznie taki jego charakter…teraz się boję przestać tańczyć, hehe. Max (głośno): Mogę prosić o uwagę? (muzyka milknie) Dziękuję Chefie. (do reszty) Chciałbym wznieść toast za Sami, najodważniejszą i najdzielniejszą dziewczynę, jaką w życiu poznałem! (oklaski) Max: Ale to nie wszystko! Oprócz tego, że jest nieustraszona i waleczna, jest też…prawdziwą, wspierającą życiową partnerką. Dzięki niej moje życie stało się pełniejsze i czuję, że chcę ją zatrzymać przy sobie na zawsze. (westchnięcie) Dlatego…Sami? Sami: Oh… Max: Uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym facetem na Ziemi i zostaniesz moją żoną? (grupowe westchnięcie; wszyscy zerkają na Sami) Sami: Ej, czekałeś specjalnie, aż wygram, co nie? Max: Co? Jak to- Sami: No teraz jestem multimilionerką i w ogóle, więc jestem dziana, hehe. Max: Ale…ale ja wcale…ale… Sami: HAHA! Żartuję przecież, głuptasie. (podchodzi do niego) Oczywiście, że tak. (całuje go) (oklaski) Drake: W takim razie! (wszyscy milkną, Drake obraca się do Claire) Wiem, że już raz to zrobiłem, ale chcę się upewnić, że wciąż tego chcesz. Claire, wyjdziesz za mnie? Claire: Ojej. (zaczyna płakać) No pewnie że tak! (całuje go płacząc) (oklaski) Vanessa (opierając się o rękę): Super, normalnie wymiotuję tęczą. Chris: No dobrze, skoro emocjonalne sceny mamy za sobą- (nagle Lucas wskakuje na swoje krzesło) Lucas: Ja też chciałbym coś powiedzieć! (wszyscy patrzą w jego stronę) Przeżyłem w tym programie dużo ciężkich i zabawnych chwil też. Miewałem wzloty i upadki…tych drugich więcej co prawda (śmiech) ale dzięki temu zrozumiałem, co w życiu ważne… Nie żadne pieniądze czy wyróżnienia! Ważna jest przyjaźń (wszyscy spoglądają na siebie) ale też miłość! I dlatego……Vanessa? Vanessa: Hę? (podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego z przerażeniem) Lucas: Vanessa……wyjdziesz za mnie? (oklaski) Vanessa: Zamknąć się! (do Lucasa) Yyy…jakby tu…powaliło cię? Lucas: Nie, jestem jak najbardziej serio. Dopiero niedawno to zrozumiałem. (patrzy jej głęboko w oczy) Vanessa: Ja p******ę… Dlaczego niby myślisz, że powinnam się zgodzić? Lucas: Pomyślmy…bo gdy inni cię opuszczą, ja będę wciąż trwał przy twoim boku. (bierze ją za rękę) Vanessa: Do cholery jasnej! (wyrywa rękę) Wszyscy tu jesteście powaleni! Jak ja mam was dosyć! To wszystko to jakiś podły żart od losu! (do Chrisa) A program był tendencyjny i ustawiony! Chris: No tak, teraz będziesz na nas zwalać… Vanessa: Rany…jak ja bym chciała, by to miejsce szlag trafił! (trzęsienie ziemi) Sami (do Vanessy): No i wykrakałaś… (z podłogi wyrasta wielki robot; wysiada z niego dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych długich włosach) Dziewczyna (do Chrisa): Wreszcie cię dorwałam, Chris McLean! Chris (do dziewczyny): Eee…a my się znamy? Dziewczyna: Niespecjalnie, ale ja cię znam bardzo dobrze, ha! (do Vanessy) Cześć, Van. (Vanessa zauważa jej twarz) Vanessa: O nie… Sami (do Vanessy): Znacie się? Vanessa: Tak…to Allyson…moja starsza siostra. (grupowe westchnięcie) Allyson (do Chrisa): Wiesz, czego chcę…a raczej kogo! Chris (do Allyson): …oh! A więc to przed tobą mnie ostrzegali! Allyson (do Chrisa): Nie zgrywaj się. Wiesz dobrze, że chcę, byś mi wydał dziewczynę! Chris (do Allyson): Masz na myśli Megan? Nie mogę, jest w programie ochrony świadków. Allyson (do Chrisa): Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? Jak jej nie wydasz, to się źle skończy. Lilly (do Chrisa): Chcesz ryzykować? To miejsce może się zawalić, jeśli będzie tu robić jakieś podejrzane rzeczy… Chris (do Lilly): Ale mówię, że nie mogę tego zrobić… Allyson: Dobra, koniec zabawy. (do kogoś w środku) Odpalaj rakiety! Chad: No brawo Chris… Lindsay: Boję się… (wtula się w Andy’ego) Allyson: Trzeba było ze mną nie zadzierać, ha! (…) Co jest? (do osoby w środku) Ej, co tam się dzieje??? Osoba w środku: No nie działa. Nie wiem, co jest grane, nie ja to montowałam… Vanessa: Marti? Ciebie też w to wciągnęła? (Marti wychyla się ze środka) Marti: Ta, nie miałam wyjścia… Chris: Coś nie widzę tych fajerwerków, hehe. Allyson: Grrrrrr! Jeszcze nie powiedziałam ostatniego słowa! Marti, spadamy! Vanessa (do Allyson): Czekaj! (…) Idę z wami. Już wolę to, niż siedzenie tu z tymi debilami… Allyson (do Vanessy): Dobry wybór Van. Vanessa (zdenerwowana; do Allyson): Nie mów do mnie Van… Allyson (pod nosem): Ehh, nic się nie zmieniła. (głośno) Spadamy stąd! (robot wwierca się w ziemię i znika) Michelle: Co to kurna było? Sami: Nie wiem, ale ta rodzina jest naprawdę mocno p******a… Czy Vanessa nie ma normalnego krewnego?! (tymczasem w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym) (wchodzi Roger) Roger: Przynoszę kawę! Jack: No, nareszcie. Myślałem, że zdechnę… Ale popatrz sam. (pokazuje mu śpiącego na konsoli Douga) Roger: No i? Wszyscy to robimy. Jack: Ale co, jeśli przypadkiem coś by się wydarzyło? (pokazuje na jego rękę, na której opiera głowę) Roger: Oooo. Jack: Spójrz. (bierze rękę Douga) Gdybyśmy tak – uff - przeciągnęli ją tutaj i powiedzmy, żeeeee niechcący padnie prąd w całym mieście? Roger: Pomysł dobry, tylko uważaj, by się nie obudził. Jack: Spokojna głowa. Raz….dwa….trzy! (klik) Oj. (zaczyna się świecić czerwone światło) Roger: …coś ty zrobił? Głos komputera: Samozniszczenie-nastąpi-za-jedną-godzinę. Jack i Roger: … (kolejne trzęsienie ziemi) Max: Chyba jednak jej się udało. Rose (do Chrisa): Dobra, dość tych żartów, może też stąd spadajmy? Chris: Fakt. (do Chefa) Chefie, zmywamy się. Chef: To zaiste dobry pomysł…ale wszystkie autobusy pojechały z ludźmi na powierzchnię. Chris: …no ale mamy jeszcze auta, nie? Chef: Owszem, ale nie mają paliwa. right|200px Chris: ……a rowery? Chef: Sprzedaliśmy fanom na aukcji. Chris: Świetnie! No to jesteśmy w ciemnej- CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki